


Needy

by mendaciousmind



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut, im going to hell, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendaciousmind/pseuds/mendaciousmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want?" Hongbin asked quietly. </p><p>"You." He responded quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

All Sanghyuk wanted was for Hongbin to fuck him senseless. Instead, Hongbin was slowly nipping at his inner thighs. It was driving him mad. Sanghyuk reached down and tangled his hands in Hongbin hair, urging him to move faster. He felt the older man laugh into his skin but he didn't care. After more kisses were peppered onto his thighs and pelvis he finally felt the other touch him. Sanghyuk let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in and concentrated on Hongbin stroking his cock. He bit his bottom lip stifling a moan and Hongbin withdrew his hand earning a whimper. 

"Needy are we?" Hongbin asked, slipping his boxers off. Sanghyuk nodded, straining his neck to look up at Hongbin. He felt him straddle his legs before feeling a wetness surround his cock. He let out a lecherous moan, Hongbin pressing a palm to his hip bones to keep him from bucking upwards. Sanghyuk threw an arm over his eyes, arching his back off the bed. He felt his stomach tighten and he was about to come before Hongbin pulled away again. 

"You're going to kill me like this." He whined breathily. He was greeted with a smile from a very flushed Hongbin and a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He felt his boyfriend kissing his way down to his thighs, sucking and biting leaving blooming marks. He felt his thighs being spread apart, then Hongbin pressing against him. 

"What do you want?" Hongbin asked quietly. 

"You." He responded quickly. He gasped as Hongbin quickly filled him the burning sensation bringing tears to his eyes. He felt Hongbin slowly thrust in and out painfully, before it morphed into bliss. At first he was gentle with Sanghyuk, going slow and murmuring praise and pressing kisses on every inch of him. Now he was hurried, rough and hot. His hips working overtime, ramming into Sanghyuk. He felt himself getting close and reached down to touch himself before Hongbin intercepted his hands pinning them to the bed with his. 

"Not yet." He uttered. "I want you to beg." 

Sanghyuk whimpered loudly, and let his eyes roll back with every thrust. 

"P-please let me-" Sanghyuk was cut off by a well placed thrust that made his vision glaze over. "Let me come please. I n-need to." He stuttered as rough bites were being placed on his lips. Hongbin released his hands, and began to vigorously stroke Sanghyuk. He listened to himself and Hongbin pant and the thrusts began to get more spaced out, ramming long and hard inside him. His stomach coiled and he felt his hips raise off the bed. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna-" Sanghyuk was cut off by releasing onto his stomach, bucking up into his boyfriend's hand. Hongbin shuttered and released inside Sanghyuk moments later, flopping down on top of him pressing lazy kisses to his neck. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you are when you're laying there, vulnerable for me?" Hongbin whispered, kissing his earlobe. 

"Stop you're so gross." Sanghyuk whined, swatting at Hongbin. 

"I know but you're stuck with me." He grinned pressing a kiss to his shoulder before pushing himself off the bed. 

"Yeah I know." Sanghyuk hummed in response. "Good thing I love you."


End file.
